Find Out About Tsuna
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Sequel to: 10 Year Reunion- After the 2nd reunion, Isao was suspicious of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He finds out he isn't a normal person but something more. Will Tsuna and Reborn be arrested or will they get Isao in there group?-:-:-:-Shonen-ai.:-:-R27!-:-:-:-slight Isao27 and All27. Temp. Hiatus till i get an Idea.
1. He is More Then That:Updated

**Hi everyone! This is TunaSandwich27! I am here to show you 10 Year Reunion sequel!**

* * *

**Summary: **After the 2nd reunion, Isao was suspicious of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He finds out he isn't a normal person but something more. Will Tsuna and Reborn be arrested or will they get Isao in their group?

* * *

You know so many ppl commented about the fanfic I made :D I was so happy! You guys give me the boost to type! If anyone would like another reunion in this fanfic (Class or something) please comment and tell me! Even if 1 person wants it I WILL DO IT! :3 Thank you!- edit because 4 people asked for another reunion.. I will have this fanfic have reunion at random times :D If anyone wants a certain reunion ask and I may type it.

* * *

**Should I Make a Mpreg fanfic about Reborn and Tsuna? (a separate one or this one)**

* * *

**Previously on 10 Year Reunion…. **

_After a painful 1 hour the reunion ended, but something still felt wrong to Tsuna, he felt like someone was watching him from a screen, and Reborn and Kyoya was feeling the same. "Don't you guys feel like watching TV?" asked Tsuna. _

"_I think I do… I wonder where should we watch TV." replied Reborn._

"_Hn.. We should watch a police show…" added Kyoya._

"_Why I agree!" said Tsuna. "I wonder who else wants to watch with us?"_

_They all went in the limo and soon looked for listening devices or spy cam's. "Hey I found my old wallet here! It still has my money from 5 years ago!" said Reborn. _

_They all nodded in agreement, someone was watching and they needed to find all the listening devices and spy cam's. _

"_It has 5 10 dollars and 4 20 dollars." added Reborn. He was tapping, 1... 2... 3... 4... 4 times. That meant it was the police, and chances are… 'It was Isao who did it' mouthed Reborn in Italian._

* * *

**~Chapter One: He is More Then That~**

"Reborn…" Said Tsuna. "What if Isao finds out?"

"He wont find out and take you away…" Replied Reborn. "And if he does… He wont be able to take you from me…"

Tsuna blushed bright red again… "T-thanks Reborn." After a while Tsuna went into his closet and changed into a suit. (similar to what Primo wore in episode 201) He ran to Reborn and gave him a hug. "I love you…"

"Ti amo…" Reborn smiled. "Come on… We have to tell the others about this."

"Okay…" Tsuna and Reborn held their hands together and walked into the meeting room. "Minna… I have an important announcement."

Everyone became silent.

"A policeman named Isao, whom we found out by Kyoya is a powerful man in the police. He is trying to capture Vongola Decimo, me. Why does he? We currently do not know yet. So be careful… We do not want anyone to disappear, or die or get injured."

Every yelled or said "Hai, Vongola Decimo!"

Tsuna smiled like an angel and poor Hayato got another nosebleed.

* * *

**~With Isao~**

"Did you find any info of Vongola Decimo?" Isao asked.

"No we didn't but we have found some information about him." said a man, lets call him Mike.

"Tell me."

".. Okay… The current Vongola Boss, Decimo was a normal person until he was 14. He was forced to become Decimo. He swore that he would change Vongola back to the way it used to be when it was during Primo's time, Vongola was a good mafia group that tried it's best to help people. He is nicknamed Angel because he was voted to be the most kindest, hottest, cutest, prettiest, and smartest mafia boss. He has 7 guardians that is his best friends and a lover with is a male. This is all I got for now, Isao." said Mike.

"Okay.. Intesting.." said Isao. "Then why isn't Vongola working with the police if it wants to be 'good'"

"Well.. It's a mafia group… duh.. But some polices do work with Vongola… to be frank, Many does. Only some don't, like us."

"Oh.. Really… then.. I want to see why many work with him…." smirked Isao. "Decimo… here I come…"

* * *

**TBC… yes I know it is short but I am losing computer time because of something… so I will make the next chapter's longer or I will try.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"Reborn…. Ti Amo…"

Isao is lurking around… He is looking for clues… He sees Tsuna and someone is trying to shoot him… He spys on what happens… and is shocked… "Is he?"


	2. Shot in the Heart:Reupdated

**Kufufufu…. Another chapter. This is just me ranting… So yeah I read some Harry Potter and FMA crossovers that Ed is dating Roy. And Hermine or something… most of them she's evil… sigh.. I don't like her, and I don't hate her, but she always destroys their relationship… Finished Ranting… for now….**

* * *

**And It's hard to type because I hurt my wrist :( This is a slow chapter… (LOL FOR ONCE GIRL)**

* * *

**Who knows this song? It's number 15 in Youtube. Ht*tp:/w* *e.c*om/*wat*ch?v=9bZ*kp7q19f0*&fea*ture=re*lated**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Shot in the Heart~**

Isao was walking around town checking for any "hints" or "clues" about Vongola Decimo and his famiglia. *BOOM!*

He heard an explosion nearby. In the black smoke he saw bright red flames, and someone in the middle of everything. Men in suits were around him armed with the newest guns.

"Che… You guys never stop! Why are you harming Tsuna-sama?" The male yelled. The male was Gokudera Hayato. He was calling Decimo Tsuna because he can't let them know it's him, and calling Tsuna, "Decimo" is literally saying "Hey guys! He's over here!".

"Hayato…" Tsuna whispered. "There is someone there…."

Isao was shocked, Tsuna was there too. But he looked (act duh but Isao doesn't know.) scared. "Is he.. Tsunayoshi-san?" Isao said. "Why are you there?"

"They cornered me because I knew someone from the mafia they hated, we are childhood friends, so they thought I was in the mafia…" Tsuna became teary eyed. "Hayato, you okay?" He turned to his friend who winced at the pain in his arm.

"Hai, Tsuna-sama." Hayato replied.

"Ha… I always asked you to just call me Tsuna…" Tsuna sighed. "But looks like sama will be always after Tsuna for you…"

Isao stared at Tsuna will he was wrapping Hayato's arm with Band-Aids. _'A friend that is in the mafia? I want to arrest him.. But only this time..' _He was wearing Capri pants that was light mud brown. He was wearing an orange shirt with the number 27 in the front, a black light jacket, and also an orange messenger bag with a clam and also a white and orange mitten with the number 27 keychain. Strangely he had band-aids wrapped on his arms.

* * *

"ah… Isao!" Tsuna looked at him. "You have a cut on your face!" He quickly got a small band-aid for Isao and put it on him. The band-aid was the color of forest green. "There!"

"Why do you have band-aids on your arm?" Isao asked.

"Well… I kinda… ahahaha…." Tsuna smiled. "Fell and got hurt on my arm. But it's fine!" Tsuna showed his arms. "It'll be good as new soon!"

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato added. "We are going to be so late!"

Tsuna looked at his watch. "Oh.. God… Reborn will kill us! But your car is bashed up…" Tsuna looked at the sports car that Hayato really didn't care about.

"I could drive you there." Isao commented. "It's fine!"

"Thank you!" Tsuna was relieved. "We have to go to park, I think it's the one with a lot of sakura trees! P-pine cone.. No… Pill stone?"

"I know that place!" Isao said. "It's called Pink Snow, and I really question about the name!"

"haha!" Tsuna softly laughed and Isao and Hayato blushed sakura petal pink. "You guys okay?" Tsuna asked as they walked to the dark green car.

They nodded. Tsuna sat in the back with Hayato who was observing everything. Isao felt like he was a criminal.

* * *

After 10 minutes they arrived. "Thank you Isao." Tsuna gave him a small bow.

"No prob!" Isao grinned. "See you!" He drove off. While he was driving he was blushing like a mad man. 'SH*T don't fall in love with him! He already has a man!'

"Hayato! Come on!" Tsuna smiled like the sun. He saw Reborn waiting and run up and hugged him. "Gomen! We had a little fight on the way."

"Okay, I forgive you. Let's go Tsuna, Hayato. Everyone is waiting." Reborn held on Tsuna's hand. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo, Reborn!" Tsuna replied.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_*Flashback Chapter* _I fell in love with the person everyone thought I would never love. I used to love her, but now I don't know… Do I? Will he say yes? I'm so confused…

"Ti Amo… Tsuna." replied the man.


	3. Ti Amo

**COUGH… LEMON WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! ONLY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI AND LEMON!**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Ti Amo~**

A man with curly side burns walked down a street. He was wearing a black suit and a black and orange fedora hat.

The man stopped in front of a house. The man was Reborn. He was once an infant but Verde and Tsuna finally found a cure to make the arcobaleno back to their old forms as adults.

It's been a week since that day. Reborn was quite happy about but… The person he loved he some strange reason didn't feel the same… But he felt something else. He felt like that person was a friend not a lover.

* * *

"R-reborn?" Said a brunette. It was Tsuna who was 16, he was wearing a Black short shorts that went above his knee and was slightly tight, and a orange tang-top that showed how small his waist was. "Welcome home." He smiled.

"Tsuna, I'm home. Is maman home too?" Reborn asked.

"Okaa-san, and Bianchi went out food shopping, they should be back in able 3 hours or more.." Tsuna replied.

Reborn kept staring at Tsuna's body. Head to toe. If Reborn wasn't a hitman he would have gotten a huge nosebleed. Tsuna may not have the major curves of a woman, but he had a feminine figure. He had long legs, small waist, small and delicate hands, milky white skin, strawberry pink lips, large honey orange eyes, and slightly long soft chocolate brown hair.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "You okay?"

"'m fine…" Reborn murmured. "Let's go inside, I'm hungry…"

Tsuna at age 16 was less clumsy, could cook good, and was much more mature. "What would you like Reborn?"

"hm… something like Maman's cooking, which you can mimic." Reborn answered.

"Hai Hai…" Tsuna laughed. After 10 minutes of fast cooking he made a meal for Reborn.

* * *

Reborn took a bite. "This is better then Maman's cooking."

Tsuna blushed. "Thanks…"

Reborn noticed the blush and he was slightly blushing too. He felt like a husband back from work getting a meal from his kind wife. _'What? I am not in love with Tsuna…'_

"Tsuna…" Reborn said. "I see you are blushing a lot."

"R-reborn? Wh-what d-do you mean?" Tsuna asked. Reborn went closer to Tsuna, and inch by inch the distance decreased. Lips locked together. Reborn nibbled on Tsuna's soft bottom lips asking for entrance.

Tsuna slowly opened his mouth. "Mnnm!" Tsuna tasted like Strawberrys, and a hint of oranges and chocolate. Finally the 2 lips that was locked separated for air. Tsuna was blushing even more.

"My first kiss…." Tsuna whispered. Reborn tasted like vanilla and coffee.

Reborn had no clue why he just did that. He wanted to do more. He grabbed Tsuna and carried him to his room.

"Reborn what are you do-!" Reborn striped Tsuna and started playing with his pink nipples.

Reborn smirked. "Pink boxers with strawberrys."

"Mnn-Ah!" Tsuna moaned as Reborn lick the pink nipples.

"Ara?" Reborn said. "You're already this wet?" He touched Tsuna's wet member. "You have a lewd body."

"R-reborn!" Tsuna moaned out his name and Reborn stroked the member making it harder. He put it in his mouth, sucking it and licking it. "Stop-p! Ah! Mmm! It's dirty! Nmamn!"

Reborn put his fingers in front of Tsuna's pink lips. "Suck."

Tsuna greedily coated the fingers in his saliva. Digit by digit. After a couple of seconds Reborn pulled out his fingers and added a digit in Tsuna's virgin hole. "AH!" Tsuna felt odd, yet good.

Reborn added another finger stretching the hole even more. Then a third finger. "It h-hurts Reborn.." Tsuna cried.

"It's fine Tsuna." Reborn whispered in a low tone. "Just relax."

Tsuna nodded and started to relax. Then Reborn took out the fingers Tsuna whimpered when it left him but then cried out of pleasure when something even larger filled him up. "AHHH!"

Reborn's member hit Tsuna's prostate in one go. "I hit it." Reborn grinned and kept hitting it harder.

"M-more!" Tsuna begged. He didn't care able how he looked or acted, he just wanted more pleasure.

"You're wish is my command." Smirked Reborn. He went faster and faster until Tsuna's inside was getting tighter.

"I'm g-going to c-c-cum!" Tsuna came with Reborn, he was filled with the milky liquid from Reborn.

"Round Two?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna just nodded.

* * *

**~After a couple of rounds… make that a lot~**

2 hours and 30 minutes past. Tsuna and Reborn was hugging.

"Tsuna…" asked Reborn.

"yeah?"

"Do you hate me for this?"

Tsuna shook his head a no. "Reborn…"

"Ti amo Tsuna…" Reborn smiled.

"Ti amo Reborn…" Tsuna hugged Reborn even more tighter.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Tsuna and Reborn meet Isao and his workers in a café… One of the workers Reborn recognizes. Is he on Reborn's side or Isao's?_


	4. Cake and Tea, Friend or Foe?

_Un-beta'ed_

* * *

_If you notice, I really like the name Alfeo, so in any Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, YOU WILL ALWAYS SEE HIM! :D._

* * *

_I laughed, and smiled at many of the PM/reviews I got, it made my day! :D One PM said, "Damn Tsuna has on long stamina to last for a lot of rounds XD~ Of course he does, Reborn tortured the sh*t out of Tsuna since he was 13._

* * *

_Sorry for not updating! I am REALLY BUSY with school and sport. I will try to update at least once every 2-4 weeks!_

* * *

"Normal"

"_Italian"_

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Cake and Tea, Friend or Foe?~**

**~Present Time~**

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out. Reborn was dragging Tsuna out of bed. "No! I don't want to get out! It's only 8:35!"

Reborn smirked. "Yes It's only 8:35." He replied sarcastically and pointed at the clock.

"…10:45!" Tsuna gapped. "…I'm in trouble! I was suppose to wake up at 9:30 for the meeting at 11!"

"Yes you are, but thankfully I pushed back the meeting to 11:45, so you have one hour to get ready." Reborn answered. "Lets go."

"Hie…." Tsuna softly said. "Ha-hai."

Tsuna was still living in the hotel Vongola owned. Each guardian owned their own rooms. Tsuna's and Reborn's room was 1427, Hayato and Takeshi's was 5980, Kyoya was 1881, Mukuro and Chrome was 6996, and Ryohei and Lambo was 1233.

* * *

On the round table Tsuna spotted had 2 fresh slices of bread with jam, a cup of espresso, and tea, a bowl of fruits, and also a small bowl of salad.

The 2 sat down. "So Tsuna what will you be doing after the meeting?"

Tsuna blinked. "I didn't think of anything…"

"Oh?" Reborn grinned. "Good, because we will be meeting someone after it for a bit, then a nice date."

Tsuna smiled. "Yes! A date! But who are we meeting?"

"A friend of mine, a very important person, you know him too."

"….Hint?"

"Al."

"A bit more?"

"Green eyes?"

"Pleaaaase?"

"*Sigh*… Dark brown hair, makes good cake?"

"Alfeo!" Tsuna yelled out.

Reborn laughed. "Finally, yes him, your favorite mafia patisserie."

"You mean like the only mafia patisserie." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "What time?"

"At 2:15. He currently has one of his workers to spy of Isao." Reborn drank his espresso.

* * *

**~After the Meeting with guardians and Acrobaleno~ **

"Reborn! I'm Re-!" Tsuna was stopped by Reborn throwing clothing. "Om…g…"

Reborn smirked. "Yes this. Now wear it."

It was… girly. Tsuna sighed. "F-fine…"

The clothing he threw was knee short jeans with a orange and white cloth belt. He had a white tang-top and a black half jean jacket. To finish the theme was a orange bag, orange and black fedora, and black and white sandals. 'Does Reborn have a orange fetish?' Tsuna thought as he changed into his clothing.

"I heard that." Reborn said.

"Heard what Reborn?" Tsuna replied innocently.

Reborn turned around. "Ha, nothing, nothing. Come on it's 1:45, it'll take 20 minutes to drive to the place we will meet Alfeo."

"Where are we meeting him?" Tsuna asked.

"In a café Vongola owns."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Another one?"

"It's called Ocean Pearl Café." Reborn answered.

"Ah! It's that one! The one Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan say it has the best cakes!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn put the key in the car.

Reborn nodded. "It's that one."

* * *

**~15 minutes later~**

"We're here." Reborn said. "Follow me."

"Okay."

Reborn walked in the café, a familiar person appered. _"Reborn! Decimo!" _

"_Alfeo! Please when we are out of work call me Tsuna or Tsunayoshi." _Tsuna replied.

"_T-Tsuna." _Alfeo stuttered. _"How have you been?"_

"_Good. I had a great time! But I still miss your sweets, I loved that cake you made, it was called…" _Tsuna replied.

"_Strawberry Angel." _Alfeo smiled_. "Made it just for you." _

"_Hey don't take Tsuna away from me." _Reborn glared.

"_Reborn… You know Alfeo is only my best friend, and he has his own kids and wife…" _Tsuna laughed._ "Can you make that cake again?" _

"_Had a feeling Reborn would bring you so I already made one, with extra strawberry and cream just the way you like it." _Alfeo grinned. _"Please sit over here."_

"_Why did Reborn come here?" _Tsuna asked.

Reborn looked at Tsuna. Alfeo answered. _"Oh, he felt like it. Wanted to bring you here for cake."_

"_Aw… Thank you Reborn!" _Tsuna brightened. He started to bit into the cake. _"Ah~ I love this cake!"_

"_I told you Tsuna likes my cake better." _Alfeo smirked.

"_Oh? Does he?" _Reborn growled. _"Who's do you like better?" _

"…" Tsuna eyes watered_. "Do I HAVE to pick?" _

"_Gah…" _Alfeo and Reborn softly said. _"No."_

_"Oh you two!" _Tsuna smiled. "Cake~!"

* * *

"Ara? Tsuna-san?" someone said.

"Ah! Isao-san!" Tsuna looked up. "Hello!"

The people around Isao looked at Tsuna. "Who is he?" One asked.

Isao looked back to him, his name was Akira. "Oh a old classmate I met recently in a class reunion."

"Oh!" A girl grinned noticing a slightly blush, her name was Minami, another female grinned with her, Anneko.

"Hello, my name is Mateke Hiro, this is Asakura Minami, Kim Anneko, and Yamasu Sai." Hiro replied. (_Damn… I improved in making random last names and names… Better then before XD)_

"Hello." Tsuna bowed. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is Sawada Reborn, and Vonla de Alfeo."

"Hi! I'm Alfeo." Alfeo smiled.

"..hn. Names Reborn." Reborn looked at the group of police and detectives.

"Why are you here?" Alfeo asked.

Alfeo grinned. "He's here cuz he's ma best friend and I own this shop too."

"THE SHOP AS IN ALL OF THEM AROUND THE WORLD?" Minami yelled. "I heard this was owned by Vongola! So you work for them?"

In the world, Vongola is 2 things a mafia famiglia, and a famous company, 2 separate things yet the same. There was no proof that the company does any mafia things.

"Hai, the boss asked me to look over the café businesses." Alfeo proudly said.

"Woah…" The group said.

* * *

The group dragged Isao into the corner. "I see you have crush on the cute boy, you pedo."

"He's the same age as me, 24." Isao rolled his eyes.

"2-24!" Anneko was shocked. "He looks like he's only like 16! Lucky! Has good skin, and hair… Is he part anything?"

"He's part Italian."

"Oh~!" Hiro grinned.

"I know what you are thinking guys… He is dating that man over there, Reborn." Isao replied.

"Aw…" Sai pouted. "So we can't do any operation Date?"

"No… They have been dating for years, I can't just brake them up like that." Isao sighed. "I wish but, I'm not evil."

The gang all sighed.

"Oh well!" Anneko and Minami yelled. "Lets go eat some cake!"

"YEAH!" Sai and Hiro laughed at the 2 girls who ran to the line to order. "Come on Isao."

"Coming… Coming." Isao dragged himself.

**TBC….**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UPDATE.**


	5. Sawada

Gah, losing interest in this :/… Fu*k. I've been so busy in school. I don't even understand a thing my math teacher says… Fuuuu QAQ I feel like Dame-Tsuna. Thre is about 2-5 chapters left. I already planned it out. I need to type it and edit it.

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Sawada~**

Isao was on the computer typing in letters and numbers. For the past 2 weeks he has been trying to find out who Vongola Decimo was_. 'He doesn't do any drugs or human selling stuff… Nothing illegal… besides being a mafia don… Who is he? What is his objective?'_

*Beep* The black Vaio computer started beeping signaling there is a message from this friend Sai, a computer freak and government hacker.

"Hey Isa-chan!" The message started. "It's me Sai! :3 You busy? I hope not! C'z it's important!"

"What do you need?" Isao sighed.

"Fufufu!" Minami laughed. "I found a clue-desu!"

"A clue for what?" Isao asked.

"Well, While I was trying to find out who was Decimo, I found out a bit more about him so our search can be more easier." Sai stated. "He is 24 years old, born on October 14 in Namimori Hospital. He is part Italian and Part Japanese. He is the direct decendent from Primo, often called Giotto, or Sawada Ieyasu."

"W-wair Sai." Isao stuttered. "Did you say _Sawada_?"

"Hai…" Sai replied. "What is Sawada odd to you?"

"I know someone with the last name Sawada who is from Namimori." Isao replied while typing something on his laptop.

* * *

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi' _

'_Father Sawada Iemitsu, Mother Sawada Nana.'_

'_Born on October 14'_

'_Namimori Hospital'_

'_Great-great-great-great-great Grandfather, Sawada Ieyesu'_

* * *

"…" Isao's eyes widened. "Guys.."

"Yes?" Minami and Sai replied.

"I-I Think I found out who is D-Decimo…" Isao stuttered some more.


	6. Opps

**Blah I know the last chapter it like rushed… like a lot… ja… I know guys… But… I'm tool lazy to edit it QAQ. M4ybE I will edit it… maybe… when I am not sick and have more time! :D 3 more chapters!**

* * *

** VOTE ON MY POLL!  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Opps~**

Isao was running out of the room to his friends who told him the info he hoped it was fake. "SAI! MINAMI!" He yelled on the phone while he ran to his home.

"H-Hai?-Desu?" Minami yelled or tried to back.

"Are you sure that is all real?" Isao replied.

"Yeah, duh. Why do you think we would tell you the wrong thing?" Sai said.

"So who is Vongola Decimo?" Minami asked.

"It's… you remember that guy in the café, Ocean Pearl or something?" Isao hinted.

"Oh! You mean that cute bo-…" Sai paused. "YOU ARE F*CKEN KIDDING ME RIGHT?"

"Eh… No…" Isao sighed. "They have the same last name, birthday, and hometown. So I concluded he Is Vongola Decimo, or unless he has an brother or relative that lives in Namimori. Nah, he got none." Isao said sarcastically.

* * *

Isao opened the door, seeing 2 people in his computer room. "Hey Sai, Minami."

"Hi Isao-desuu~!" Minami was drinking coffee, she wore a black shirt with the letters CAMIS in green, and white jeans.

"Yo." Sai was drinking some purple drink instead of coffee. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with the words BACON FOR LIFE!, and green short pants. "Here's the proof I am so not lying."

"Okay…" Isao started reading it and was shocked. "NUUUUOOOOOO!"

"Get over it." Minami yelled. "There are more guys and girls wayyy better for ya!"

"No it's just that I'm really shocked." Isao sighed. "Who know it would be him?"

"You are telling me!" Sai shouted.

"Hai-desu!" Minami nodded. "Who knew such a cutie would be a mafia don?"

"Well, he is the nicest and cutest mafia boss. He is VERY nice to be one. He hates to kill." Sai added.

"But… then what was the point of US trying to capture him!" Isao yelled.

"That wasn't the reason why we did this." Sai laughed. "We did it to just find out who kept keeping the peace instead of us, and wanted to meet him. Did you pay attention to the meetings?"

"Sh*t…" Isao grinned stupidly. "So when should we meet him? As Vongola Decimo?"

"I don't know?" Sai said. "Send a letter?"

"That sounded so stupid but it makes sense" Minami laughed. "Ok! I'm going to type the letter!"

* * *

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo,_

_Our name is Isao, Sai, and Minami. We are currently part of the police branch called CAMIS, short for Crimes and Murder Investigation Squad. We will like to meet you and your guardians at 12 XXX lane on Thursday, 23, of July, 3 PM. If this date or time does not please you please do tell us, we may meet on other days. If you are wondering how we found out Tsunayoshi is Vongola Decimo, we will explain to you in the meeting. We hope to meet you peacefully. Thank You. _

_From, _  
_Sai, Isao, and Minami, CAMIS._

* * *

"Does that sound good?" Minami asked.

"Yes it does, just add a bit more." Sai said.

"OKay." Minami started typing more.

"I hope nothing happens.." Isao sighed.

**TBC.u.**


End file.
